tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Camping
External link: https://wikihow.com/Survive-in-the-Woods, Primitive Technology Tell others where you are going and when to expect you back. You Can Suvive Three Minutes Without Oxygen. You Can Suvive Three Hours Without Shelter (heat). You Can Suvive Three Days Without Water. You Can Suvive Three Weeks Without Food. Dont get lost. If you do get lost stay warm and dry. Do not sleep in a position that is exposed to the cold night sky. You will wake up covered in dew. Find water to drink. A crude shelter can be made by slinging a tarp over a rope stretched between two trees. But rain will tend to run down the rope and drip into your shelter. A simple knot in the Rope can prevent this. The general rule of thumb is to carry no more than a third of your body weight. 30 pounds is a good target for most people. Soldiers can carry from 40-90+ pounds. A sleeping bag will weigh about 5 pounds. A compass can be useful if you know ahead of time what direction you need to go to find civilization (or a road or trail leading to civilization). Do your research before you leave. Three of anything in the wilderness is a standard distress signal. Beware: a fire that appears to be out can smolder for a surprisingly long time. See How to put out a Campfire. Some grains can be boiled in a bag. You need 2 liters (2 kg or 4.4 pounds) of water a day. You also need 50 grams of protein a day. Warm blooded animals require 10 times as much food as cold blooded animal. 90% of your calories go to keeping you warm. :A bedridden person burns 10 calories a day per pound of body weight. :A hiker can burn 20 (in extreme cases even 30) calories a day per pound of body weight. An average man weighs 200 pounds. An average women weighs 170 pounds. :2000 calories per day is 100 watts. If you are hiking in on foot then reducing weight is the main consideration. Dry food is much lighter and doesn't require refrigeration but you must find a source of usable water at the campsite. Tallow (fat) doesn't require refrigeration either. Native Americans would add tallow to dried food to make . See comparing-emergency-ration-bars. Modern shortening (crisco) has largely replaced tallow. See also: Some high calorie foods (calories per pound): *Crisco (4161) *Vegetable oil (3890) *Peanuts (2750) *Dark chocolate morsels (2590) might melt though! *Cashews (2590) *Crackers (2550) *Reeses peanut butter chips (2420) *Sugar (1700) *Honey (1300) Dried foods: *Powdered eggs (2800) :* I recommend thoroughly mixing powdered eggs with powdered milk before adding water or else you end up with lumps that refuse to dissolve. *Powdered Whole milk (2254) (If you have to, you can live a long time on milk alone) :*256 grams or 0.5644 pounds makes 2 liters (1272 calories) *Ramen noodles (2026) *Instant mashed potatoes (1700) *Instant oatmeal (1685) *Cream of wheat (1685) *Flour (1660) *Cream of rice (1613) *Rice (1610) *Powdered Nonfat milk (1600) (about the same as cheese) :*184 grams or 0.4057 pounds makes 2 liters (640 calories) *Dried beans :*Kidney beans (1510) *Raisins (1474) *Beef jerky (1280) :*4 ounces provides 48 grams of protein *Bread (1210) *Chipped beef (900) Light weight but very useful: *GPS enabled phone with a full battery :*Google map of a given area can be downloaded for offline use *Solar powered USB charger *Map *Lighter *Aspirin *Antibiotic *Emergency Poncho *Space blanket *Garbage bags *Tarp *Rope *String *Fishhook and line *Needle and thread *Binder clips *Zip ties *Square bread ties (make great clothespins) *Rubber bands *Glad zipper bags *Nalgene bottle *Collapsible water container *Empty peanut butter container *Measuring cup *Tupperware *Coffee filters *Sponge (in an emergency can collect dew) :*3 24 fl oz bottles (To hold the 2 liters of water you need a day) *Tinfoil (Heavy-duty) :*Some things can be cooked by simply wrapping in foil and tossing directly onto the campfire *Wet Ones (doubles as toilet paper) *Plastic silverware *Can opener (P-51) *Scrub pad *Towel *Tooth brush *Multivitamins A typical cellphone has enough power to reach a cell tower up to 45 miles away. Depending on the technology of the cellphone network, the maximum distance may be as low as 22 miles because the signal otherwise takes too long for the highly accurate timing of the cellphone protocol to work reliably. Radio transmission is line of sight. Trees do a very good job of absorbing radio waves. One pound of rabbit meat has 517 calories and 100 grams of protein. Squirrel meat is about the same. From Wikipedia:Urophagia Survival guides such as the US Army Field Manual, The SAS Survival Handbook, and others generally advise against drinking urine for survival even when there is no other fluid available. These guides state that drinking urine tends to worsen, rather than relieve dehydration due to the salts in it. From Wikipedia:Hypothermia Plunged into freezing seas, around 20% of victims die within two minutes from cold shock (uncontrolled rapid breathing, and gasping, causing water inhalation, massive increase in blood pressure and cardiac strain leading to cardiac arrest, and panic); another 50% die within 15–30 minutes from cold incapacitation (inability to use or control limbs and hands for swimming or gripping, as the body "protectively" shuts down the peripheral muscles of the limbs to protect its core). Exhaustion and unconsciousness cause drowning, claiming the rest within a similar time. Tick-borne disease infection}} From Ticks are implicated in the transmission of a number of infections caused by s such as , es, and . Sometimes, the tick harbours more than one type of pathogen, making diagnosis of the infection more difficult. Species of the bacterial genus are responsible for , , , , , , and (Australian tick typhus). Other tick-borne diseases include and , , , , tick-borne , , , , and , as well as bovine and probably the . Some species, notably the , are also intrinsically ous and can cause . Eggs can become infected with pathogens inside a female tick's , in which case the larval ticks are infectious immediately at hatching, before feeding on their first host. Tropical bont ticks transmit the rickettsial disease , which can be particularly devastating in cattle. The ticks carried by migratory birds may act as reservoirs and vectors of infectious diseases. Over 20 strains of pathogenic viruses were found in the autumn in the Egyptian migratory bird study. Not all ticks in an infective area are infected with pathogens, and both attachment of the tick and a long feeding session seem to be necessary for transmission of these diseases to take place. Thus, tick bites often do not lead to infection, especially if the ticks are removed within 36 hours. Adult ticks can be removed with fine-tipped tweezers or proprietary tick removal tools, disinfecting the wound. It is also possible to freeze them off with a medical wart remover. If the tick's head and mouthparts break off during removal, they can be removed with tweezers like a splinter. Ticks can be disposed of by flushing them down the toilet, placing them in a container of soapy water or alcohol, or sticking them to tape that can then be folded over and thrown away. and , both s, are sometimes used as tick-control measures, although a downside is that they are ic and can attack the nervous systems of other species besides ticks. Those who walk through tick-infested areas can make it harder for ticks to latch onto them by tucking their slacks into boots made of smooth rubber, which ticks have more trouble climbing than other material. Research since 2008 has documented in the U.S. due to bites. The range of the problem has been expanding with the range of the tick. Other species of ticks are suspected of being responsible for meat allergies in other countries, including Sweden, Germany, and Australia. Many tick-transmitted viruses, such as Crimean-Congo hemorrhagic fever virus, , , and , are classified as dangerous enough to require precautions in laboratory environments. This includes five levels of containment, viz., storage vials within humidified s, within s, within a tick suite, within a BSL4 laboratory. Precautions such as es, sticky pads, Vaseline barriers, safety suits, gloves, sticky tape, silicone , sticky trap paste, and micro mesh are used to safely contain ticks and prevent them from escaping. Survival kits *https://www.surviveoutdoorslonger.com/kits.html Category:Camping